


【暗海】【abo】奥罗拉现象

by piaofushijie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaofushijie/pseuds/piaofushijie
Summary: 奥罗拉用的是夏尔佩罗版本的睡美人译名。有参考诱导发（和谐）情里的设定，除此外是正统的王样A海马O的ABO设定，然后时间背景就直接用的剧场版后了。希望lofter不会屏蔽alpha和omega这两个词……本来是想海马生日的时候发，但是我没来得及【】大迟到！开车练习，放飞自我，OOC注意。





	1. Chapter 1

　　海马濑人，男，20岁，大型企业社社长（初中学历），目前还未分化出自己的第二性别。虽然如此，海马从不怀疑自己是一个alpha。理由很简单，他宿命的对手，另一个游戏——不，现在应该叫亚图姆了，就是一个alpha，他理所当然且必然也会是另一个（更）强大的alpha。  
　　至于为什么现在还没有分化出来，海马笃信那是因为自己在积蓄能量，总有一天，自己会成为世界上最强大的alpha，到那一天，即使是像亚图姆这样强大的alpha，也不得不心甘情愿臣服于他哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
　　——但是现在又是怎么一回事？  
　　他还记得他和亚图姆如往常一样展开决斗，因为偶然遇见，还没来得及准备新决斗场，便强拉着正准备回家的亚图姆去自己的住宅。  
　　天气已经转凉，海马宅里早就开上了暖气，专门用来决斗的房间已经十分暖和了。两人的决斗一向是赌上全部的激情和气魄，用出十二分的热血，没多久，他们的身上都开始冒出一层薄汗。  
　　海马突然闻到了一股浓郁的香味。  
　　像是某种花香混合着焚香和麝香，但是并没有香水里该有的酒精味。他下意识地多嗅了几下，隐约觉得这股花香很像夜间盛开的杜桑花，它憩息在深夜之中，等待着被它极强烈的香味所吸引而来的猎物，将其牢牢捕获，正如它的另一个注释——“危险的快乐”。  
　　太奇怪了，他的屋子里从来没有栽过这样的植物。而就在他本能地吸进这个味道的瞬间，他突然觉得自己浑身发软，一股并不来自暖气和决斗的热量从他疯狂挑动的心脏开始蔓延开，逐渐流经四肢百骸。  
　　海马绷紧自己的表情，勉强从卡组里抽出一张牌，他不想让亚图姆知道自己现在握牌的手都在颤抖，差点连卡片都拿不稳了。  
　　  
　　亚图姆突然觉得自己闻到一股难以言明的香味。  
　　要比喻的话像是咖啡，但是并没有涩味，反倒是很甜，且混杂着能让甜味更加突出的海盐味，他原本就因为决斗而躁动的心脏在闻到这股味道的瞬间开始疯狂叫嚣起来，仿佛有一只困兽在他体内，想要顺着猎物的味道破笼而出。  
　　这怎么可能……意识到某种可能性的亚图姆紧紧抓住手里的牌，将指甲掐进掌心保持自己清醒，抬眼看了一眼对方：“海马？”  
　　“闭嘴，我们的决斗还没结束！……翻开陷阱卡！”  
　　亚图姆皱起眉头，海马的陷阱卡开得太早了，显然对方也不在状态，他立即连锁自己的后场无效了海马的陷阱卡，飞速结束了决斗，还没来得及向海马询问情况，就听见啪嗒一声金属决斗盘撞击地面的声音——那个海马竟然摔倒在了地上。亚图姆连忙跑过去，他想要伸手将海马扶起来，但是在他手还没碰到海马的时候，他猛然觉察到两人的信息素因为距离的靠近而诱发地更加浓郁，一碰如同水乳一般立刻疯狂交融起来，不分你我。亚图姆收回想要扶他起来的手，后退一步，哑着嗓子问道：“海马，你是omega吗？”  
　　  
　　海马，你是omega吗？  
　　这句话对海马来说恍若雷击，堪比当年游戏对他说积木里已经没有亚图姆的存在了，他挣扎着想要反驳，但是无论是身体反应还是信息素都十分明确地告诉他，这就是事实。  
　　海马不回答，亚图姆当他默认了，他掐了一下自己的眉心：“我是个alpha，身上也没带抑制剂，所以……你的电话在哪里，我去叫救护车。”  
　　海马不回答，亚图姆决定自己（靠着惊人的意志力）去找电话，刚一转身，就觉得自己的披风被对方一把拉住，他回过头，看见海马那张已经因为发情而被烧得发红的脸喘息地盯着他：“你打算让所有人都看见我现在这副样子吗？”  
　　亚图姆顿了一下，房间的空气燥热无比，连披风似乎也成了介质，将对方发情的热度传到了他身上。他转过身来，一步一步走到海马面前，用手指将对方的脸抬起来，与海马那双几乎已经被情欲熏蒸得快要失去理智的眼睛对视：“那么选择吧，海马，你更在乎哪一边的尊严？是被别人看见你现在这幅模样的尊严，还是被我……由我来解决你发情问题的尊严？”  
　　海马咬着牙，他的大脑已经被发情热烧得意识模糊了，几乎理解不了亚图姆的话语，他只觉得那个熟悉的声音贴在自己耳边低沉酥麻地说着什么，而他全身上下都被一股陌生的感觉所充斥，膝盖软得不像话，大脑晕得不像话，身体内部空虚得不像话，那股杜桑花的味道将他整个人包围住，自己是被捕获的猎物，他正被这个危险的快乐拖向可怕的深渊。  
　　那是亚图姆的声音，他残存的理智告诉他，他唯一的，宿命的，永远的好敌手的声音，在他理智断线的前一刻，他唯一记得的就是自己抓住对方的脖子一口咬了上去。  
　　  
　　于是，做了。  
　　发情期的omega对他的alpha几乎是予取予求，毫无反抗的能力，亚图姆轻松地将海马反压回地毯上，吻上他的嘴唇。海马的嘴唇的温度还是很低，他用舌头扫过对方的上颚，尝起来有点像咖啡的味道，这是因为海马的信息素的原因，还是因为他早先喝过咖啡的原因呢？亚图姆已经不想追究了。他的手指来到对方已经半褪下的裤子处，那里已经黏糊糊的一片，他的手指很轻松地就探入了穴口，开始在里面慢慢搅动起来。  
　　海马压抑地喘息着，这种感觉太陌生了，对方搅动的似乎并非是自己的肠壁，而是自己混沌的大脑一般，他全身都仿佛成了性感带，一碰就会有闪电般的快感沿着脊椎窜上他的头顶，但是还不够，还不够什么？  
　　他意识朦胧地抬起头来看亚图姆，失去焦距的眼睛里里沾上了水汽，他张了张嘴想说什么，但只有无法抑制的呻吟溢了出来。亚图姆和他那双带着雾气的蓝眼睛对视了几秒，突然抽出了手指，海马还没来得及抗议这突如其来的空虚感，就被对方再度压回地上，亚图姆手颤抖着拉下自己的裤子，毫无保留地将自己的勃起插进他的体内，在那一瞬间，海马觉得爽得一股白光直冲大脑，脑海里一片空白，他脚趾头也舒爽得蜷缩起来，后颈高高扬起想要尖叫，却连声音都发不出来。  
　　他竟然就这样直接高潮了。  
　　太可怕了，亚图姆只是这样插进来了而已，他甚至没有碰到他的生殖腔，这快感就已经无法承受到了这种程度，如果他想标记自己……  
　　彻底发情的海马已经无暇去思考这些问题了，他的双腿缠上亚图姆的腰，随着对方的动作而摇晃耸动，不再压抑的呻吟声越叫越浪，快感如烟花在他大脑顶端一个接一个炸开，他已经不记得自己用后面高潮了多少次，发情的alpha完全没有让自己休息的打算，直至最后他彻底陷入黑甜的睡梦之中。  
　　  
　　海马宅的门被一把拉开，木马急冲冲地跑进大厅里：“哥哥大人现在怎么样了？”  
　　“海马他没事，现在正在卧室里睡觉。”坐在沙发上的亚图姆回答道。  
　　“那就好。”木马大力松了一口气，他抓了抓头发，“不过真的没想到，哥哥大人居然是个omega。我一直觉得，哥哥大人就算要分化，也应该是alpha来着。”  
　　“木马，我问你。”亚图姆皱了下眉头，他调整了一下坐姿，使自己看起来更加严肃，“海马他以前真的从来没有分化的征兆吗，也没有去医院看过吗？”  
　　“从来没有……因为哥哥大人一直相信自己一定是alpha，而且没有分化也并不影响正常生活，所以也没有特别在意这方面的事。”木马叹了口气，“早知道就该听医生的建议让哥哥大人做一下检查了。”  
　　亚图姆沉默地点了点头，理论上来说，常人会在十二三岁的时候开始分化第二性别，在十五六岁的时候完成分化，再迟的也会在成年之前完成，像海马这样20岁还没有分化的，确实不常见。  
　　木马看向亚图姆：“游……亚图姆，你从昨天就一直都等在这里的吗？”  
　　“对，我要等海马醒过来，亲自跟他解释一下昨天发生的事情。”  
　　“我知道了。”木马也严肃地点点头，“你放心，亚图姆，我知道这件事是不可避免的意外，如果哥哥大人等会儿要打你，我会帮你拦着他的。”  
　　亚图姆笑了起来：“海马他不会打我的。”  
　　  
　　海马醒过来的时候，亚图姆刚好打开门，两人对视了一眼，亚图姆说道：“已经给你打过抑制剂了。木马刚刚来看过你，现在他出去准备再买点常用药回来备着，顺便跟你的医生说一下情况。”  
　　海马张了张嘴，刚想说点什么，却发现自己的嗓子又干又痛，昨天的所有记忆都是暧昧而模糊的，他只好发出一声鼻音来表达自己的情绪。  
　　对他了若指掌的宿敌立刻接了一杯温水递过去。海马纠结了一下才接住，如果是平时，他宁肯挣扎着下床也绝不想接受亚图姆的帮助，如果不是现在他的身体突然越来越沉……  
　　海马刚刚接过的杯子“啪”得一声落到了地上。  
　　“海马？”亚图姆连忙接住他，那股像咖啡的甜味突然又冲着他扑鼻而来，海马的身体烫得像发烧，这明显是又发情了的征兆，亚图姆咬着牙问道，“海马，你家的抑制剂是过期了还是怎么回事，为什么一点用也没有？”  
　　海马没有回答他，或者说海马已经没有回答他的余裕了，食髓知味的omega难耐地掐住亚图姆的后背，一边往他身上蹭一边去闻alpha的信息素味道。那股杜桑花的味道引导着海马，唤醒他昨天快乐与淫靡的回忆，想再被插入，想被信息素的味道填满身体，想再次被带上高潮的云端。很快，两人的信息素已经在屋里纠缠氤氲，情欲的味道弥漫了整个房间。  
　　亚图姆用眼角余光瞟了一眼房门，太好了，他刚刚进来的时候还记得关上门。他深深呼吸了一口，海马的信息素味道在他鼻尖嘴里徘徊游荡，亚图姆抱住海马，用牙齿轻轻去啃噬对方已经发红的耳朵，那里是海马的敏感点之一，对方本来想躲，却在信息素的作用下不得不臣服下来，发出轻轻的呜咽声。他伸手去探对方的后穴，昨天本来已经清理干净的那里现在又湿黏黏一片了，很轻易便将亚图姆的手指吞咽进去，知道海马已经准备好了，亚图姆终于挺身再次将自己的阴茎插入海马的后穴里。  
　　omega的肠腔实在是太舒服了，亚图姆用了很大的力气才克制住自己没有用力撞开海马的生殖腔在里面成结标记，只是抵着那个部分碾磨转圈，可是那个部位周围的软肉却像是不知餍足一样紧紧吸着他，邀请他，渴望着他的进去。  
　　海马被亚图姆的动作给肏得高潮连连，眼神涣散，除了淫荡的叫床声以外一句话也说不出来。他不能标记海马，亚图姆用残存的理智想，他不能在海马没有自主选择权的时候将他标记，为了转移自己的注意力，亚图姆抬起身旁海马的长腿，对着他大腿内侧的皮肤一口咬了下去，海马又疼又爽地尖叫了起来，再一次高潮了。  
　　  
　　终于把海马折腾得睡着了，亚图姆抽空给木马打了个电话，让他赶紧带着医生过来给海马看看。  
　　海马家的医生团队十分专业，不一会儿便带着各种仪器设备围着海马进行各种检查，海马身上还残留着乱七八糟的做爱后的痕迹，看得亚图姆十分不好意思。  
　　医生们不敢疏忽，又是检查又是查阅资料又是开会讨论了半天，才由一个年长的老医生把一份报告书交给木马，并且告诉亚图姆和木马：“根据我们团队的研讨，我们最终确定海马社长这种现象是极为罕见的奥罗拉现象。”  
　　“奥罗拉现象？”亚图姆皱了下眉头。  
　　“对，在医学界也称‘特定信息素诱导性发情’，是指某个omega在遇到特定的alpha信息素之前不会进行分化，就像睡美人奥罗拉只有真爱王子的吻才能唤醒她一样，所以我们也叫它‘奥罗拉现象’，而两人只要相距大约50米以内，就必然会进入发情期，目前没有药物可以治疗。”  
　　“不对啊，哥哥大人早在几年前就认识亚图姆了。”  
　　“我以前用的是aibo的身体。”  
　　木马看了亚图姆一眼，露出恍然大悟的神色：“原来是这样，这么说是真的了？那我们该怎么办呢？”  
　　老医生扶了下眼镜：“目前就我看过的例子里，只有标记能够彻底抵消这种状况，或者你们各自远离，再不出现在对方附近。”  
　　“感觉这两种方法……无论哪一种哥哥大人都不会同意的。”  
　　亚图姆叹了一口气，他拍拍木马的肩膀：“既然如此，我就先回去了，等海马醒来，你把情况告诉他，让他考虑一下想怎么做。”  
　　木马看了一眼亚图姆，张嘴想说点什么，但是又不知道从何开口，只好点点头：“我知道了，亚图姆再见。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　武藤游戏噔噔噔跑上楼梯，敲了敲房间的门：“另一个我，亚图姆，我可以进来吗？”  
　　“进来吧，aibo。”  
　　听到里面答应的声音，游戏打开门，正看见亚图姆从窗边的椅子上跳下来：“亚图姆，你昨天不是一晚上都没睡吗？不休息一下吗？”  
　　“我睡不着。”亚图姆耸了下肩，“抱歉，昨天晚上我没回来让你和爷爷担心了。”  
　　“不要在意，毕竟这种突然情况谁都没料到，海马君居然是Omega什么的，我从来就没想到过。”游戏无奈地笑了笑，“你睡不着，也是在担心他吗？”  
　　“有一点吧。”亚图姆侧过头看了一眼窗外，“我也是第一次听说那个所谓的奥罗拉现象，不知道海马那家伙知道了会是什么感受。”  
　　游戏慢慢走到亚图姆身边，他想了想，问道：“亚图姆，你觉得海马君会怎么做。他会以后不来找你决斗了吗？”  
　　“这不可能。”亚图姆斩钉截铁地回答道，“海马是把决斗当作自己生存意义的人，他是无论如何也不会放弃和我决斗的。”  
　　“那他……会接受被你标记吗？”  
　　亚图姆撑着下巴想了一会儿，才说道：“我觉得也不会，海马那家伙骄傲又自大，让他接受自己是个Omega已经很难了，让他接受必须要被我标记这种事恐怕比登天还难吧。”  
　　游戏看了亚图姆一眼：“那你呢，你想标记海马君吗？”  
　　“哎？”亚图姆愣了一下，他没想到游戏会突然问这个，“我没有想过这个问题。”  
　　游戏笑了笑，侧过头看向亚图姆：“这毕竟是双方的事情，海马君的意愿固然重要，你自己的想法也很重要，你知道，我一直都不希望你做自己不愿意的事情。”  
　　“啊，你说的对，aibo，我会好好考虑的。”亚图姆也回过头来朝他笑了笑，“不过我觉得暂时没这个必要，海马他不出一个星期就会想出解决办法了。”  
　　  
　　海马睁开眼睛的时候，身边只有木马守着，他看了一会儿屋顶，才转过头去问木马：“那家伙呢，他逃跑了吗？”  
　　“不是，是因为某些特殊原因。”木马紧张地咽了下口水，思考着用什么合适的方式来表达能够让海马既清楚到底发生了什么又能接受这件事，最后，他不得不将医学诊断书递过去，“哥哥大人你看看这个吧。”  
　　“无聊。”海马随手翻了几页诊断书，自己居然是个Omega的事情已经让他觉得够屈辱了，更不要说还是什么特殊的Omega，他把诊断书甩到一边，“所以他们决定好治疗方法了吗？有药吗？”  
　　“……这就是我正要说的，医生们说这个是基因决定的，目前没有治疗的方法，而且通常也不需要治疗。解决的方式只有标记或者再也不见面。”木马悄悄瞅了一眼海马的表情，“亚图姆也是听到了这个所以先离开了，不然等你醒了恐怕你们又会……”  
　　海马铁青着脸又抓过诊断书，一字一句地差点将那些纸片烧出洞来，木马小心翼翼地问道：“哥哥大人，你打算怎么做？要和亚图姆标记吗？”  
　　“开什么玩笑！我怎么可能让那家伙标记我，我都还没打败他竟然就要成为他的Omega，这是什么天大的耻辱？”  
　　“那……你不打算再和亚图姆决斗了吗？”  
　　“那就更不可能了，我们的决斗之路绝不会因为这种事情而终结。”海马唰唰几下将诊断书撕成碎片，“一群废物，这种事情都处理不来，我自己来解决。”  
　　“真不愧是哥哥大人！”  
　　  
　　一个星期后。  
　　天才刚蒙蒙亮，清晨的雾气还没散去，龟之屋的大门就被大力敲响了。武藤游戏打着呵欠打开店门：“早啊，海马君，这么早过来有什么事吗？”  
　　“那家伙呢？”  
　　“亚图姆刚刚就猜到是你过来了，所以为了避免发生意外就不下来了，有什么事我可以转告给他。”  
　　“哼，胆小鬼。”海马轻蔑地摆摆手，接着说道，“那你告诉他，等会儿空腹到海马公司来采集血液，我需要他的血液分离物来制作专用抑制剂。”  
　　游戏张了张嘴，不知道该感慨海马做出药剂的时间快还是亚图姆猜的时间准，最后他只是点点头：“我会转告他的。”  
　　  
　　作为（被到处宣扬的）海马宿敌和决斗都市的决斗王，亚图姆在KC也是熟面孔了，他刚一到公司，立刻就有人将他引到研究部，交由专业的医生抽取了10毫升的血。  
　　医生收拾好仪器，对他说道：“亚图姆先生，楼上有餐厅，你可以去那里吃点早餐。”  
　　亚图姆点了点头，他现在确实有点饿，而且难得来了，也许海马实验结束后就会找他决斗了。  
　　  
　　装有亚图姆血液的试管迅速被送到了海马手里，他得意地摇晃了一下试剂瓶，因为奥罗拉现象实在太少见了，所以根本就没有人研究专门对付它的抑制剂，不过只要知道了原理，要制作出来也并不是什么难事，等试剂完成，他就又可以恢复和亚图姆继续热烈决斗的日子了。  
　　小心翼翼将成分按照配比混合后，海马连试剂冷却时间都等不及，便一口喝了下去。  
　　  
　　亚图姆正在餐厅闲着无聊玩着手机游戏，突然听到门外传来啪嗒啪嗒急切的跑步声，他刚一抬起头，就看见满脸焦急的木马冲进来：“不好了，亚图姆！哥哥大人他……”  
　　亚图姆立刻站起来：“海马现在在哪里？”  
　　“在负一楼研究室。”  
　　木马话音刚落，亚图姆立刻拔腿朝着楼梯冲了下去。  
　　  
　　等亚图姆打开研究室的大门时，看到的就是这样的景象。  
　　穿着白大褂的海马倒在地上，面色潮红，张着嘴困难地呼吸着，研究室里没有其他人，大概已经全被海马赶走了，毕竟他一点也不希望让别人看见自己这副模样。  
　　亚图姆几步走到海马面前来，不管他俩的信息素如何爆炸般混合起来：“海马，发生什么了？”  
　　海马抬起头来，失焦的视线里出现的是亚图姆的身影——其实他闭着眼睛也能知道对方的靠近：“你怎么还在这儿？”  
　　“吃早餐。”亚图姆言简意赅解释道，继续追问。“海马，告诉我发生了什么。”  
　　海马咬了咬牙，半天才不甘心地吐出几个字：“样本数量太少，导致忽略个体差异。”  
　　亚图姆点了点头，虽然对于详细情况还不太了解，但可以肯定是海马的实验出了问题，他摸了摸海马的额头，那里烫得惊人，海马想伸手挥开他，却因为发情而使不出力气，只能软绵绵搭在Alpha的手臂上。亚图姆轻轻将他拦腰抱起来，头埋在Omega的颈间，忍不住吸了一口对方甜香的信息素，这才凑到海马的耳畔，咬着他的耳垂说道：“交给我吧，海马。”  
　　海马闭上眼睛，生理现象让他已经根本说不出任何拒绝的话语了：“要做就快点。”  
　　亚图姆没有按照海马的要求加快速度，只是沿着他耳朵下面的血管慢慢舔到他的喉结上，海马只觉得自己仿佛是被一只狮子叼住了脖子，即将被一口咬断，他从没这么觉得自己被宿敌拿捏住弱点过，这个带着些微恐怖的认知却反而让他兴奋地浑身颤抖起来，他忍不住向后仰起，露出自己更多颈部，指尖深深印入了亚图姆的肩部里。  
　　亚图姆脱下了海马的研究服，将它垫在两人的下面，这才抽调对方印着KC的皮带，海马的勃起已经透过内裤湿漉漉一片了，亚图姆隔着内裤摩擦了一下他的阴茎，海马立刻感到一阵白光直冲大脑，但却没到顶就退了下去，他呜咽了一声，下意识摇了下腰，把自己下身又朝亚图姆的方向送了过去。 亚图姆这才直接用手握住了海马的性器，按照他们之前两次的经验慢慢上下套弄，直到听到海马闷哼了一声，对方的精液洒了他一手。他将海马翻转过来，沾满了白色液体的手指去探对方的穴口，才刚刚高潮过的海马正处于极度敏感的时期，亚图姆的手指刚已插入，他就差点又高潮了。或许自己永远将无法抗拒亚图姆的触摸，海马意识模糊地想着。亚图姆一只手掐住海马还在忍不住微微颤抖的细腰，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，咬着牙慢慢进入到海马身体里，即使过去一个星期了，那里的记忆还是无比鲜活清晰，Omega的身体里是天堂与地狱，想要征服他，想要标记他，想要占有他，欲望的声音在大脑中高声叫嚣着，撕扯着理智的外壳，亚图姆只能一口咬在了海马的肩胛上，海马瞬间被突如其来的痛感和快感刺激得尖叫出来，脚趾蜷曲，与亚图姆同时达到了高潮。  
　　  
　　“因为奥罗拉现象实在太少见了，哥哥大人找遍了全世界只在加拿大找到了另外一对，但是因为年龄人种身体状况等等其他差异，所以按照他们得出的实验数据好像和哥哥大人的身体并不适合……”木马坐在亚图姆面前，愁眉苦脸地解释道，“幸好你当时在那儿，不然我们都不知道该怎么办了。”  
　　“海马之前跟我说过了。”亚图姆的眼神从睡着的海马脸上移开，海马的手在之前一直下意识半抓住他的手，他知道Omega发情过后会对和他做过的Alpha有短暂的依赖，也知道海马因为小时候的经历导致他内心确实没什么安全感，不过海马一直把他这些情绪都藏得很好，能看到这样像孩子一样的海马还真是难得。  
　　不过既然木马来了，自己应该也没什么留下来的必要了，亚图姆轻轻抽回自己的手，对木马说道：“对了，木马，我之前在餐厅里打游戏的时候突然想到了，如果海马愿意的话，他可以通过网络和我打线上决斗。”  
　　“咦？”木马睁大了眼睛，“这确实是个办法。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　海马醒过来的时候，觉得一切都好像似曾相识，熟悉的屋顶，熟悉的木马守在一旁，还有熟悉的自己下意识就问道：“那家伙又跑了吗？”  
　　“嗯……”木马抓了抓头发，不知道该怎么回答海马，只好转过话题，“那个，亚图姆走之前让我带话给哥哥大人，说以后可以通过网络和他进行线上决斗。”  
　　“线上决斗？”  
　　“对啊，如果只是通过网络的话，就完全不会受信息素的影响了。”木马亮着眼睛建议道，“而且我们的VR系统已经很成熟了，完全可以模拟真实的决斗场景，就算是线上决斗也不会和实体有太大差别。”  
　　海马沉默了一会儿。自从亚图姆从那边回来后，他从来没想过一次和对方进行虚拟现实的对决，他不想再看见那个场景了，从头发到脚尖，每一个部位都惟妙惟肖的亚图姆（那时候还叫武藤游戏）从教堂的大门走近他的面前，脸上带着精心构建好的自信笑容，但他的眼神却是冷的，他不会用炙热到颤抖的目光看向自己，他的心脏不会跳动，他说的每一句话都是自己精心编制的谎言。那是一场华丽的梦，但即便是梦也是充满了失望与空虚，记忆中的小丑比不过本人的千分之一，万分之一，他已经没有必要再启动这个虚拟系统了。  
　　不过，海马看了一眼自己的手机，决斗倒也不是非要启动vr系统。  
　　  
　　亚图姆正和朋友们围着圆桌坐在一起，听杏子讲述她在美国的见闻，其中听得最认真的就是游戏了，简直是眼睛眨也不眨地盯着杏子，亚图姆和城之内心照不宣地对视了一笑。突然，亚图姆觉得自己的手机震动了一下，他打开一看，是海马给自己发了个链接。  
　　亚图姆朝大家挥了挥手：“你们先聊，海马好像给我发了个决斗邀请，我跟他打一局，大概10分钟就能结束。”  
　　“什么，亚图姆你要和海马线上决斗吗，我要观战！”城之内立刻兴奋地凑到亚图姆身后，本田立刻也紧随其后，“我也要看！”  
　　“啊——真是的，你们不要影响亚图姆啊！”杏子拍了拍桌子，不过她的声音被城之内和本田的加油声盖过了，亚图姆背后很快便聚集了一大波人。  
　　“海马这么快就召唤出青眼白龙了啊。”  
　　“好惊险，就只差一点了！”  
　　"好耶，抽到这张卡了！"  
　　因为是采用的高速决斗的规则，结果不出亚图姆所料，15分钟后，城之内和本田就欢呼着击掌了：“太好了，赢了！”  
　　亚图姆脸上看不出什么表情，也没有对之前的决斗作任何评价和感想便把手机放到一边：“刚才杏子说到哪儿了，继续吧。”  
　　“哎？”杏子睁大眼睛看了亚图姆一眼，“……哦，好。”  
　　友情团体们欢乐的小聚终于在夕阳落下前结束了，大家互相道别后各自回家。游戏同亚图姆走在回去的路上，他侧过头看了一眼亚图姆，夕阳打在对方沉默的脸上，亚图姆一路上一直没说话，游戏忍不住问道：“怎么了，亚图姆？自从你和海马君结束决斗后好像就有点不太高兴的样子，是不喜欢这种决斗方式吗？”  
　　“倒不是不喜欢，对我来说决斗就是决斗，无论什么方式我都会欣然接受的。”亚图姆皱了下眉头，“但是在决斗过程中看不到海马的脸，始终觉得少了点什么。”  
　　“这倒是，实卡决斗和线上决斗确实有这个区别。”游戏点点头，“而且KC之前一直在研究VR系统，海马君明明可以通过VR和你决斗的，不知道他为什么会选择这种简便方式。”  
　　对方依然沉默了好一会儿，游戏再次唤了一声：“亚图姆？”  
　　“没事，aibo，我只是在想事情。”亚图姆抬起眼来回应他，“我需要一点时间。”  
　　游戏眨了下眼睛，意识到亚图姆大概在想很重要的事情。  
　　  
　　海马皱着眉头慢慢关上手机。  
　　木马在一旁睁大眼睛瞧着自己的哥哥，哥哥这表情不像是赢了，但是也不是普通的输了的表情，实际上，他很少看到海马这么平静的决斗。  
　　过了一会儿，海马果然对木马说道：“木马，你去告诉他们重新启动duellinks的VR系统，务必要保证100%完美模拟参与者的语气神态和动作，绝不能有一点差错。”  
　　木马连忙点头道：“我知道了，哥哥大人 。”  
　　  
　　经过几天紧张的调试，duellinks的VR系统终于调试到海马满意的程度，木马自告奋勇地要去给亚图姆送新头盔，海马挥挥手默许了。  
　　司机开车经过一家餐厅的时候，眼尖的木马一眼看见了正在门外招揽顾客的城之内，他想了想还是摇下车窗，拿出小少爷做派跟城之内打了声招呼：“哟，城之内，你还没攒够买新决斗盘的钱吗？”  
　　“你这小子，我这是挣钱给静香凑的学费。”城之内瞪了木马一眼，突然像想起了什么似的，“对了，木马，我从游戏那儿听说海马的事情了。”  
　　木马沉默地眯起眼睛，心想如果城之内敢嘲笑哥哥是Omega这件事，他立刻让保镖把他打一顿。  
　　不过城之内似乎并不在意这方面的事情，他只是问道：“海马那家伙还能想到别的方法吗？亚图姆好像不太喜欢线上决斗的样子。说起来，我很奇怪啊，虽然亚图姆决斗确实很厉害，但是这世上决斗强的人也不少，海马干嘛非要执着和亚图姆决斗，其他人不行吗？”  
　　木马顿了几秒：“城之内，虽然游戏确实很在乎朋友，但是这世界上在乎朋友的人也不少，你干嘛非要和游戏做朋友，其他人不行吗？”  
　　“臭小子你说什么！”城之内忍不住朝他挥了挥拳头，“游戏就是游戏啊，这是能随便替换的东西吗？”  
　　“哼，看来你自己也明白这个道理。”木马耸耸肩，关上车窗，吩咐司机朝着龟之屋继续往前开。  
　　  
　　木马抱着头盔踏进了龟之屋的大门，这次来迎接他的是亚图姆：“木马，你过来有什么事吗？”  
　　“这个是哥哥给你的新决斗盘适用头盔。”木马开心地将手里的东西递给他，说是头盔，其实只有一个带耳机的视镜，“是升级后的duel links系统哦，可以完美再现对方的决斗动作神态和表情，比原来的立体投影更加精细，当然也比单纯的手机游戏好多了。”  
　　亚图姆接过头盔，笑了笑：“看起来真不错，谢了。”  
　　“嗯嗯。”木马背着手高兴地说道，“哥哥大人很厉害吧，这样就完美解决了你们两个人的问题了。”  
　　“是这样的吗（それはどうかな）？”亚图姆挑了下眉，不置可否。  
　　“咦？”木马疑惑地看向他，“你觉得还是不行吗？”  
　　亚图姆想了一下：“如果海马没问题，那我也没问题。”  
　　  
　　海马将头盔戴上，按下启动键。  
　　虚拟决斗可以自己设置场景，他设置的是在一片汪洋大海上，脚下只有一方狭小的礁石，周围是波涛汹涌深不见底的大海，仿佛稍不注意便会落入深水中，再往远处只有海天相接线，没有陆地也没有尽头，正如他们广阔而无尽的决斗之路。  
　　此时亚图姆还没有上线，海面平静地如同一滩死水。  
　　没过多久，海面上漾起了层层波浪，那是对手即将登陆的提示画面，海水朝两边劈开，那里逐渐升起了一个光球，仿佛是从虚空之海上升起的太阳，他心情激动地朝前走了一步。  
　　亚图姆踏着波浪出现在他的面前。  
　　距离他第一次这么清醒地看见佩戴着决斗盘，对他露出决斗者的自信笑容的亚图姆已经过去半个月了，虽然他只觉得这一切都历历在目仿佛还在昨天。  
　　这是真正的亚图姆，不是他曾经制作的幻想，他看向自己的时候眼光会轻轻波动，他站在海面的太阳中间，像阿波罗与波塞冬，耀眼的光芒落满他全身。  
　　海马高高举起决斗盘：“我等这一天已经很久了，亚图姆。”  
　　“我以为半个月对你来说根本算不上什么，你比我想象的更没有耐心，海马。”  
　　海马深吸一口气，没错，这是那个总是让他生气又让他兴奋的亚图姆会说的话，他总会撩动自己神经最敏感的那一根:“少说废话，准备好你的卡组。”  
　　亚图姆一甩决斗盘：“早就准备好了，放马过来吧，海马。”  
　　海马啪得一声盖下一张牌。  
　　  
　　  
　　这是网络决斗，他们此刻相距了好几十公里，理应不受到任何信息素的影响。理应。

　　但是随着决斗越来越激烈，海马却无法抑制自己随着越来越激昂的心情想起了他们曾经的几次做爱。在那之前，他们其实从未有过任何身体接触，亚图姆的手指是决斗者的细长又有力度的手指，他握着卡牌削减自己的生命值的时候，他也曾幻想过那些手指与卡片真正划过他的喉咙与血管时应当是什么感受，而当它们第一次真正落在他的身上时，便是带着情色意味的抚摸与触碰，从他的喉结到他的腰窝，再到他的下身。他也无数次想过封住亚图姆那张总会挑拨他神经的嘴，但记忆里最鲜活的却是亚图姆的嘴唇吻住自己嘴唇的情景，他带着神秘气息的香味，仿佛古老神话里高贵强大的神明接受了他的祭品，慢慢将自己从身体到心灵都吞噬殆尽。他也吻过自己的手指和胸膛，每一次轻拂过都能引起他一阵战栗。亚图姆在做爱的时候不爱说话，但是说话的时候声音会比平时略低，他喜欢抵在自己的耳边叫自己的名字，会发出沉沉的喘息声落入他血液的流动里。他知道亚图姆进入自己的时候已经在努力克制了，因为他们两个其实都不喜欢太温柔的方式，要让肉体彻底相交，要突破极限去拥抱灵魂，要攀登最高点的愉悦和在最低点的堕落深渊中极致沉沦。。

　　海马咬了咬牙，虽然在立体投影里看不见，但是他知道自己的呼吸已经炙热到烫人的程度了，自己的下身也已经完全勃起了，超越了一切科学解释，他在和亚图姆进行网络决斗的时候发情了。

　　想要被拥抱，想要被触摸，想要被进入。海马在被紧急登出的时候模模糊糊地想，亚图姆那家伙现在又是怎样的呢？

 

　　  
　　这是网络决斗，他们此刻相距了好几十公里，理应不受到任何信息素的影响。理应。  
　　但是随着决斗越来越激烈，海马却无法抑制自己随着越来越激昂的心情想起了他们之前的几次做爱。在那之前，他们其实从未有过任何身体接触，亚图姆的手指是决斗者的细长又有力度的手指，他握着卡牌削减自己的生命值的时候，他也曾经幻想过那些手指与卡片真正划过他的喉咙与血管时应当时什么感受，而当它们第一次真正落在他的身上时，便是带着情色意味的抚摸与触碰，从他的喉结到他的腰窝，再到他的下身。他也无数次想过封住亚图姆那张总会挑拨他神经的嘴，但记忆里最鲜活的却是亚图姆的嘴唇问住自己嘴唇的情景，他带着神秘气息的香味，仿佛古老神话里高贵强大的神明接受了他的祭品，慢慢将自己从身体到心灵都吞噬殆尽。他也吻过自己的手指和胸膛，每一次轻拂过都能引起他一阵战栗。亚图姆在做爱的时候不爱说话，但是说话的时候声音会比平时略低，他喜欢抵在自己的耳边叫自己的名字，会发出沉沉的喘息声落入他血液的流动里。他知道亚图姆进入自己的时候已经在努力克制了，因为他们两个其实都不喜欢太温柔的方式，要让肉体彻底相交，要突破极限去拥抱灵魂，要攀登最高点的愉悦和在最低点的堕落深渊中极致沉沦。。  
　　海马咬了咬牙，虽然在立体投影里看不见，但是他知道自己的呼吸已经炙热到烫人的程度了，自己的下身也已经完全勃起了，超越了一切科学解释，他在和亚图姆进行网络决斗的时候发情了。  
　　想要被拥抱，想要被触摸，想要被进入。海马在被紧急登出的时候模模糊糊地想，亚图姆那家伙现在又是怎样的呢？


	4. Chapter 4

　　亚图姆深吸一口气后取下头盔，他也因为决斗而出了不少汗，但是他没兴致关注这个，海马居然在决斗中途下线了，对海马这个和他决斗的时候不到最后分出胜负绝对不会轻易中断决斗的家伙来说（海马和其他人决斗倒是有可能），会突然退出决斗一定是发生了什么非常重要的紧急情况。  
　　他立刻给木马打了个电话，无人接听。10分钟后，再打过去，还是没有打通。正当亚图姆准备出发去海马宅亲自看看的时候，木马终于回电话了：“抱歉，亚图姆，刚刚一直在忙没来得及接电话。”  
　　“是发生了什么事了吗？”  
　　“你应该也猜到了，哥哥大人他在和你线上决斗的时候又……。”  
　　“这也太奇怪了吧，信息素不可能通过网络传播。”  
　　“是啊，医生们也很奇怪。”木马叹了一口气，“而且医生检查出来也不是被Alpha的信息素诱导发情的，好像就是Omega自主发情了。”  
　　亚图姆皱了下眉头：“那海马现在怎么样了？”  
　　“已经给哥哥大人打过抑制剂了，应该没什么大碍了。”木马在电话那头的声音顿了一下，“医生说，Omega发情的原因有很多，除了Alpha信息素影响以外，发情期到了或者激素水平突然变化等等都有可能，让我不用太担心。”  
　　“那就好。”亚图姆松了一口气。  
　　  
　　结果没等亚图姆挂上电话过去1个小时，木马又焦急地打响了亚图姆的手机：“不好啦亚图姆！哥哥大人不见了！”  
　　“不见了是什么意思？”海马他一个大活人还能凭空消失不成。  
　　“就是哥哥大人他没有跟包括我在内的任何人说一声就自己跑出去了，谁都不知道他去哪儿了。”  
　　“别着急，木马。”亚图姆安慰道，“海马他已经是个成年人了，也许他只是想自己出去走一走而已。”  
　　“虽然是这样，可是哥哥大人才刚刚打过抑制剂，他又是个没被标记的Omega……”木马的声音还是听着忧心忡忡，“我还是很担心他啊。”  
　　“你们的监控里也没有看到吗？”海马应该也不至于故意躲着谁，亚图姆心想。  
　　“监控之前是哥哥大人的权限，要换成我的权限需要一点时间。”  
　　“我明白了，这样吧，木马。”亚图姆走到玄关那里，“你等在那里看看监控的情况，我去找找海马。”  
　　“好的，那哥哥大人就拜托你了，亚图姆。”  
　　亚图姆盯着挂掉的手机看了1秒，觉得这个拜托的语气好像还有点重量。  
　　  
　　游戏从楼梯上面探出脑袋，正巧看见正在穿鞋的亚图姆：“你要出门吗，亚图姆？”  
　　“啊，海马不见了，我去帮忙找找。”  
　　“咦？海马君不见了是怎么回事？”游戏瞪大了眼睛，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
　　“我想应该不需要。”亚图姆仰起头，对游戏笑了下，“我觉得我知道他在哪儿。”  
　　  
　　夜幕降临了，童实野码头上最后一抹夕阳的光也渐渐沉入了海底。  
　　海马坐在码头前方的空地上，海浪的声音随着微咸的海风传到他的耳朵里。夜晚的大海深沉而神秘，点点星光落在水面上。这里曾经停过一艘巨轮，亚图姆（那时候他还是另一个游戏）和他的同伴们通过那艘轮船开往了贝卡斯的王国小岛，他们真正被自己称作“宿命之战”的决斗也是从那里开始的。  
　　他没有来得及坐上那艘轮船，那时他还在沉睡，在心底拼接自己被重新打碎的心灵积木，唤醒他的是那家伙战斗的号角。青眼白龙在攻击亚图姆的那一瞬间爆裂炸开，他呼唤着对方的名字而从轮椅上站起来。他坐在前往王国去救弟弟木马的飞机上，心里却对他们曾经的决斗无法忘记也不想忘记，甚至“哪怕再度被复仇心所控制也没关系，我想再和他决斗一次。”，他明明知道自己真正想的并不是复仇，他想和亚图姆决斗，没有原因，他不知道。  
　　一年后，他再次错过了埃及尼罗河上的那艘轮船。  
　　他当然不会觉得自己是被丢下的那个人，是他自己选择的不与那些友情团体混在一起，他和亚图姆的那些朋友是不一样的，他理应是特别的，是宿命的，唯一的对手，是即使朋友也最特殊的那一个。他只是稍微迟了一点——其实甚至连迟也算不上，因为他们的决斗之路没有尽头，他们的追逐和战斗是永远的，他们迟早会再度开启继续对峙的未来。  
　　他也意识到了自己会在和亚图姆线上决斗的时候发情的原因。只有和亚图姆的决斗，才让他感受到灵魂的颤动，激情，生命，甚至情欲，他想要被亚图姆拥抱，想要被亚图姆触摸，想要被亚图姆进入，仅此而已。  
　　  
　　背后传来沙沙的脚步声，海马不用回头也知道是谁。那个人先开口了：“你果然在这里，海马。”  
　 “你怎么找到我的？”  
　　“我听到你在呼唤我。”  
　　海马闭了下眼睛又睁开，如果是其他人说的大概他会嘲讽那是无聊的幻想，但是如果是亚图姆说的，那恐怕就真是这样，就像那只青眼白龙，就像那张恶魔圣域。  
　　亚图姆毫不顾忌走到他身旁来坐下，本就属于夜晚的杜桑花香气在夜风中被酝酿得更加醇厚，海马意识到自己应该迅速远离对方，但是他的身体却被这个捕食者的气味牢牢捕获，根本动弹不得。海马呼出的热气在夜晚的空气中形成了白雾：“你知道抑制剂对我们两个没用对不对？”  
　　“我知道。”亚图姆没有丝毫避开的意思，他看了一会儿波浪阵阵的大海，“我们之前的决斗还没有结束你就下线了。”  
　　“你是来嘲笑我的吗？”  
　　“我不是这个意思。”亚图姆把头转过来，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，“海马，我和你都是不擅长和对方沟通的人，而决斗就是我们最好的沟通方式，现在我们没办法好好进行一场决斗了，有很多想说的话就没办法传达给对方了。”  
　　“所以你想说什么……”海马的话没有说完，当然也没有听到回答，亚图姆倾身吻住了他，他也无法反抗（或许他也不想反抗）地回吻了回去，被压抑的信息素和感觉立刻爆裂开来，亚图姆将他推倒在地上的时候，他几乎能听到自己胸腔里高昂的轰鸣。  
　　“你打算在这里做？”  
　　“如果你是担心有人的话。”亚图姆轻轻舔了一下海马后颈，满意地感受到对方在自己身下美味地战栗着，“木马他们应该已经把这片区域封闭了，不会有其他人进来。”  
　　我担心这个吗？海马模模糊糊地想，或许有一点，但是如果有其他人会靠近也许还会让他更兴奋，他知道他们两个都是喜欢寻求刺激的人，但是亚图姆还是选择了保护他。  
　　他的长外套被垫在地上，这样可以避免沙子和石子划伤他的身体，亚图姆喜欢做爱的时候咬他，虽然不至于流血，但多少留下了不浅的牙印——当然他也会不甘示弱地在对方身上留下更多痕迹，但是除此之外他却把海马保护得很好，他们的几次做爱都是在凌乱的地上，但是海马却没有因此受到任何擦伤或者撞伤。  
　　亚图姆喜欢看海马此刻的表情，平时的海马总是高高在上，眼神像冰一样冷，但是他在看向自己的时候眼底会立刻燃烧起漂亮的火焰，而现在，这股火焰融化了，依然炙热，但是粘稠，朦胧，像蜜一样甜，他忍不住亲了亲海马的眼睛，他的Omega立刻柔软地瘫倒在他怀里。  
　　在他俩同时攀上高潮的时候，海马隐隐约约听到亚图姆说道：“如果我有自己的身体，或许我们早在几年前就做过了。”  
　　  
　　海马这次醒过来的时候觉得哪里有什么不一样。迎接他的不是冷冽的空气和清洁剂的味道，那是一种更加甜蜜和柔软的气息，他的大脑似乎还在云端，漂浮在快乐的云海之上，即使是他记忆中最好的睡眠也不能给他这种感受了，他慢慢转过头去，亚图姆正抱着手坐在他的床边。  
　　“你为什么还在这儿？”  
　　“我决定了，海马。”亚图姆看着他说道，“我以后不会特意避开你了，而且我会经常过来找你，直到你告诉我你的想法为止。”  
　　海马懒洋洋地歪过头，太过舒服的感觉让他不想过度思考，他还想让自己空白的思绪在天空中飘荡一会儿：“你什么意思？”  
　　“字面意思。”亚图姆轻轻笑出声，海马现在的样子让他觉得很有趣，“如果你还不明白的话，我在追求你啊，海马。”  
　　海马觉得自己轰得一声撞上了山顶。  
　　他立刻坐了起来：“什么追求，你为什么要追求我？”  
　　亚图姆眨了下眼睛：“当然是因为我喜欢你，海马。”  
　　海马的大脑当机了5秒钟，当世界的时间终于开始在恢复运转时，他愤怒地吼了起来：“你撒谎！亚图姆，你又在玩什么把戏，你以为我会这么容易……”  
　　亚图姆一把拎住他的领口，将他轻而易举压回床上：“我是认真的，海马。”  
　　海马知道自己又被极乐的天堂所捕获了。


	5. Chapter 5

　　海马睁开眼睛的时候，足足盯了屋顶5分钟，直到木马第五次叫他了，他才仿佛灵魂归位一般转头看向木马：“亚图姆那家伙回去了吗？”

　　“你终于回神了，哥哥大人。”木马大力松了一口气，他将一张决斗卡片递给海马，“亚图姆在你醒之前没多久走的，走之前让我把这张卡转交给你。这个是什么意思，你们之前说了什么呀？”

　　海马接过卡片，那是一张陷阱卡——真实之眼，效果是公开对方的手牌，亚图姆曾经在王国与他决斗的时候用过这张，那时他觉得屈辱极了，将自己的手牌暴露给对手完全就是将自己的内心想法向对手展露出来。

　　海马盯着卡片看了好一会儿，才说道：“他向我表白了。”

　　“哎？！”木马震惊了，“真的吗！然后呢，哥哥你怎么回答的？”

　　“他为什么会喜欢我？”海马无视了木马的问题，自言自语道，“我做过什么让他喜欢的事情吗，他到底喜欢我哪里，这太奇怪了。”

　　“哥哥大人！不对啊！”木马把床铺拍得砰砰响，“我认识的哥哥大人难道不应该说‘亚图姆当然喜欢我了，他不喜欢我还能喜欢谁’吗，会问出这种问题的哥哥大人比较奇怪吧！”

　　海马愣住了，他慢慢看向木马：“……没错，我是海马濑人，是世界上唯一能够和他站在同一高度的人，是他宿命的好敌手，他当然应该喜欢我。”

　 海马的眼睛顿时亮了起来：“我被亚图姆表白了，那家伙居然向我表白了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　“……哥哥大人，你还好吗？”

　　海马再度看了一眼他手中的卡牌：“原来如此，所以这张牌的意思就是现在轮到我来展示我的手牌了，那家伙想知道我的想法。”

　　木马明白了，他歪过头：“那哥哥大人准备怎么回应他呢？”

　　“我该回应他什么？”

　　“这要看哥哥大人你喜不喜欢亚图姆了啊！”木马在内心扶额，为什么他作为弟弟要教自己的哥哥怎么谈恋爱，“如果不喜欢就应该拒绝掉，如果喜欢你们就可以在一起了。”

　　不过看哥哥大人这副恋爱中少女的模样也不会有其他答案了——

　　“我当然是……”海马皱起眉头，顿了一下，“不，不是喜欢。”

　　“？！为什么啊哥哥大人！”

　　“什么喜欢不喜欢，我和他是宿命的对手，我们将一起前往看不见尽头的决斗之路的未来，无论是什么艰难险阻哪怕是死亡也无法切断我们的联系，怎么可以用一个“喜欢”轻飘飘地带过！”海马握紧了拳头，“没错，那家伙居然轻轻松松就用“喜欢”这种低级的词来描述我们的感情，不可饶恕，这简直是侮辱！”

　　“所以哥哥大人你其实是想……”木马头疼地抓了抓自己的头发，“啊——哥哥大人那你现在准备做什么？”

　　“当然是去龟之屋了。”海马已经迅速穿好了外套，“我要当面嘲讽那家伙。”

　　

　　结果他们并没有在龟之屋遇见亚图姆，守在柜台后面的游戏不好意思地对他们说：“抱歉，亚图姆今天去体检了。”

　　海马皱了下眉：“什么体检？”

　　“就是那个啊，凡是已分化但还未标记的Alpha和Omega每年会要求进行一次体检，亚图姆他……”

　　游戏话还没说完，就被海马一拳砸在玻璃柜上的动作吓了一跳，他抬眼看海马，对方正咬牙切齿地说道：“这个体检是为了录入Alpha和Omega的身体资料，以便以后在特殊情况下可以进行直接配对。那家伙前脚才跟我表白了后脚就去准备和其他Omega配对，他把我当成什么了？”

　　“表白？！”游戏觉得自己今天真是惊吓不断，他努力平复下自己的心情，连忙替亚图姆解释道，“海马君，亚图姆他应该没想这些，这个体检对大众来说就只是个福利性的体检而已啊，除了看看身体有没有问题以外没有别的意思。”

　　“谁知道他想的什么。”海马转身就要离开龟之屋，“我就不该相信他一个字。”

　　游戏连忙叫住了他：“海马君，你能不能听我说几句话？”

　　海马停住了脚步，但还是没转过头来。游戏松了一口气，还好海马没像之前那次决斗一样问答无用，他顿了一下，慢慢说道：“海马君，你在那边有看到亚图姆的王宫里面是什么样的吗？”

　　“当然看见了。”海马回答得很轻描淡写，实际上他永远也忘不了那个壮丽耀眼的太阳神殿。

　　“真好啊，我很羡慕你呢。”

　　海马挑起眉毛看向游戏，对方会在亚图姆的事情上羡慕自己真是难以想象：“你在跟我开玩笑吗？根据我得到的信息，你们当初可是通过黑暗RPG进入了三千年前的古埃及去寻找那家伙的记忆，难道你们没有进入他的王宫里？”

　　“是的，虽然是有特殊原因的。当时盗贼王巴库拉生死不明，而王宫作为另一个我，亚图姆的心之领域，代表着他坚强的意志，不允许任何人入侵王宫，后来我们也是等另一个我出来以后才真正得以相见的。”游戏笑了笑，“高次元的冥界也是类似精神世界的地方吧，我想那里的王宫也是另一个我的心之领域，不管怎么说，海马君你既然能走进去，或许也说明了你是那个特别的，可以走进他心里的人。”

　　海马眯着眼看了会儿游戏，一言不发地带着木马离开了。

　　

　　当天晚上，亚图姆正在整理自己的卡组，游戏敲门走了进来：“亚图姆，今天下午海马君来找过你了。”

　　亚图姆抬起眼来，看到他脸上一点也不惊讶的表情，游戏忍不住继续问道：“海马君说，你跟他表白了？”

　　“啊。”亚图姆点点头，“没错。”

　　“为什么啊！不是，我的意思是，你什么时候……”

　　“意识到的话应该是之前他找我线上决斗那次，如果是喜欢上的话大概还更早吧。”

　　游戏惊得下巴都快落地了：“我从来都不知道你对海马君……你知道吗，我以前还想过你如果喜欢上杏子怎么办呢。”

　　“杏子不是你喜欢的女孩吗？”亚图姆笑了起来，“我绝对不会和你抢你喜欢的人——对了，海马还有说什么别的吗？”

　　“没什么别的了。”游戏摇头，他又想了想，“他一副很生气的样子。”

　　“是不是看起来就不像是来认真回应的？”

　　“不像……”游戏立刻恍然大悟，“亚图姆，难道你是故意避开海马君的？”

　　“要让海马那家伙立刻就想清楚并且准确表达出自己的心情也太难了，我至少要让他好好思考一个晚上才行。”亚图姆朝游戏眨了下眼，“在这之前，所有答案一律拒绝接受。”

　　“太狡猾啦，亚图姆！”

　　

　　第二天早上，海马坐在自己家里吃早餐，木马趴在窗玻璃上眼睁睁看着矶野劝走亚图姆，他转过头看向海马：“哥哥大人，你真的不让亚图姆进来吗？”

　　海马盯着眼前的咖啡：“木马，你知道那家伙是故意的吗？”

　　“咦，什么故意的？”

　　海马的咖啡杯撞击餐盘发出砰的一声：“我查过体检名单了，昨天根本就不是亚图姆原本的体检日期，是他自己主动调过去的。”

　　木马瞪大了眼睛：“他为什么要这么做？”

　　“哼，当然是不想听我昨天本来准备说的话。”海马气过了，反倒是扬起了一点嘴角，“好好看着吧，木马，这是我和他的圣战，我绝对不会输。”

　　这怎么又变成圣战了啊？木马心里嘀咕，这时矶野已经回来了，恭恭敬敬地递给海马一张卡牌：“亚图姆先生已经回去了，但是他托我把这个带给濑人少爷。”

　　海马接过卡，那是一张魔法卡——呼龙笛，当龙之支配者在场上的时候，可从手牌中特殊召唤龙族怪兽。

　　木马饶有兴趣地凑过来：“啊，这张卡，他的意思应该是……”

　　“当然是希望我出去见他。”海马心情很好地将卡片收进自己的口袋里，“不过他要为昨天逃避我付出代价。”

　　

　　再过一天早上，海马坐在椅子上，抱手看着木马拿回第三张卡片——时空锁，陷阱卡，2回合期间除外双方怪兽。

　　“哥哥大人，这张卡又是什么意思呀？”

　　“他在等我。”

　　“……哦。”木马看了眼面带笑容的哥哥，又看了眼海马身后被裱起来挂在墙上的另外两张牌，把想说的话吞了下去。

　　

　　第四天。

　　“哥哥大人，亚图姆今天怎么还没来啊？”

　　“他今天不会来了。”海马漫不经心地关上电脑，“时空锁的效果持续两个回合，也就是说这两天他都不会有行动。”

　　木马眨眨眼睛：“原来是这个意思，可是哥哥大人你今天怎么一直在等他的样子？”

　　“我什么时候在等他了？”

　　“可是现在早就过了上班时间了啊，我以为哥哥大人你是因为等亚图姆所以才一直在家里坐着呢。” 

　　“我只是因为有一些准备工作没做完而已。”海马瞪了木马一眼，提起自己的手提箱穿上外套，“木马，我们去公司了。”

　　

　　

　　第五天。

　　木马看了眼手表，咳了一声∶“哥哥大人，你今天又迟到了。”

　　“我是社长，没有迟到一说。”海马又瞪了一眼木马，这才从椅子上站起来，“准备出发了，木马。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六天。  
　　木马朝窗外望了好一会儿，终于激动地站了起来：“哥哥大人，亚图姆他果然来了！”  
　　海马在一旁哼了一声，没有发表任何态度。  
　　木马在心里叹了一口气，觉得自己迟早应该拉着哥哥去参加一些恋爱讲座之类的活动，他只好朝海马招招手：“我去拿卡。”主动朝大门跑去。  
　　亚图姆正在大门外和不知道该不该让他进来的矶野尴尬对视，木马一来终于把两人解救出来，他高兴地跟亚图姆打了个招呼：“早上好，亚图姆！”  
　　“早，木马。”亚图姆笑着回应道，“今天海马还是不让我进去吗？”  
　　“唔……”木马挠挠脑袋，压低声音说，“其实如果你想进来的话，我可以偷偷放你进来的。”  
　　“没有这个必要。”亚图姆耸耸肩，“如果我的目的只是进海马宅的话，我有100种方法可以进去，但是海马不同意的话就全都没有意义了。”  
　　他再次抬头看了一眼楼上，窗户那里并没有海马的身影。亚图姆拿出第四张卡：“替我把这张卡带给海马吧，木马。”  
　　木马眨眨眼接过卡，他看了一眼卡面，眼睛立刻瞪得巨大：“这张卡？！你要把这张卡给哥哥大人？这是什么意思？”  
　　“拿给海马看他就知道了。”亚图姆转过身朝木马摆摆手，“我先回去了，木马。”  
　　“等……”木马没能拦住他，只好转过头去，在进屋之前他抬头看了一眼窗户，果不其然看到了海马站在窗外眺望亚图姆的背影。  
　　  
　　海马看着木马慢慢走进屋子，似乎欲言又止地看了他一眼，他有些不耐烦地朝前走了几步：“那家伙这次又给了什么卡？”  
　　木马将卡片递给海马：“……是这个，我也不知道他是什么意思。”  
　　海马接过卡牌，在翻过来看的瞬间，他就愣在了原地。  
　　——恶魔圣域。  
　　这是他在决斗都市的时候送给亚图姆的卡，作为“不可能实现的友情的奇迹”，而亚图姆说他在这张卡上感受到了自己的灵魂的脉动，这是他们的灵魂交汇地之一。  
　　现在，亚图姆要把这张卡还给他。  
　　他什么意思？他对自己失望了吗？他打算切断联系吗？他玩够了吗？海马抓着卡牌就要冲出去，立刻被木马拦住了：“哥哥大人，你要干什么啊！”  
　　“当然是找到亚图姆问个清楚！”  
　　“你打算就这样在大街上拦住他吗？”  
　　海马这才想起自己的体质，木马赶紧递上电话：“总之先给他打个电话问问看？”  
　　要给他打电话吗？海马握着电话想，如果打过去，他想听到什么？如果亚图姆真的就如他猜测的那样准备与他切断联系，他该怎么做?  
　　海马放下了电话：“不行，我必须当面听他说。”  
　　哥哥这样真的能说清楚吗？木马十分担心地拉住海马：“哥哥大人，那你先回答我几个问题再去行不行？”  
　　“什么问题？”  
　　木马深吸一口气：“你为什么不愿意让亚图姆标记你呢？”  
　　“我不是早就说过了吧，要让我臣服在那家伙的身下做他的Omega也太屈辱了。”  
　　“可是，可是你们不是都做过很多次了吗？”木马实在不解，“哥哥大人你很反感吗？”  
　　“这倒不反感。”何止不反感，他几乎都是在渴求对方了。海马又想起之前那次虚拟决斗了，咬着牙把下句话吞了回去。  
　　木马叹了一口气：“哥哥大人，你现在这样子去找亚图姆还是什么都说不清楚啊。你再想想还有什么别的原因吗？”  
　　海马看了木马一眼，倒回椅子上坐着：“我和他不该是这种关系。我们是宿敌，我们之间是崇高的敬意和战意，连接我和他的应该是灵魂的交汇。这种俗物的感情，这种肉体的连接，简直是对他的诋毁。”  
　　海马顿了一下，继续嘀咕道：“而且这些东西也太脆弱了。我们的决斗之路是永远的，但是他能喜欢我多久？一天，一个星期，一个月？”他看了一眼手里被还回来的恶魔圣域，“他是个Alpha，他想标记多少个Omega都可以，我根本就不会因为标记成为他的唯一，按那家伙的性格，说不定标记我刚好满足了他的征服欲，他立刻就会对我失去兴趣。”  
　　木马慢慢收回自己目瞪口呆张大的嘴，上前抓住海马的手：“……哥哥大人，我知道问题出在哪儿了。不过这个答案只有亚图姆才能告诉你，我们去见亚图姆，你把刚刚说过的话再对他说一遍好吗？”  
　　“我……”海马张了张嘴又闭上，他再次看了一眼那张恶魔圣域，“我本来就要去找他问清楚他是什么意思，这么长时间了，他应该已经到家了，木马，去让矶野把车开出来。”  
　　  
　　结果他们又错过了亚图姆在龟之屋的时间。游戏在柜台后面远远地跟他们招了招手：“海马君！木马！你们终于来了，这是亚图姆去机场坐的计程车车牌号。”  
　　木马不太明白地接过写着车牌号的纸片：“去机场？”  
　　“嗯，亚图姆他定了国际航班，准备出发去埃及了。”  
　　海马立刻转身坐进车里：“矶野，把油门踩到底。”  
　　  
　　亚图姆坐在去机场的计程车上，他没有看前方而是注视窗玻璃，窗外的天气灰蒙蒙的，浮着一层薄薄的雾，各色车灯在空气中慢慢晕染开来。  
　　也许等会儿会下雨，亚图姆叹了一口气，正要将视线从窗外收回，突然发现眼前的车灯光海开始朝四周流动，逐渐扩散出一条通道，他忍不住弯了下嘴角，心里终于有什么落了地。  
　　海马濑人不擅长接受，但是他擅长出击。  
　　一辆写着KC标识的豪华轿车风驰电掣驶进了车辆们让开的道路里，紧急制动后横拦住他的计程车。海马打开车门走了出来，将那张恶魔圣域一把拍在亚图姆座位旁的窗玻璃上：“你给我这个是什么意思？我送给别人的东西从来不接受退回。”  
　　亚图姆抬眼看他，他没有摇下车窗，这样信息素暂时还不会弥漫得太快——反正他确定海马能看见他在说什么：“你知道我也不喜欢等待，我给了你五天时间，我以为这个时间已经够你给出答案了，而这个答案是‘不’。”  
　　“但是我并没有说我们以后不决斗！”  
　　“我也没有这么说。”亚图姆耸了耸肩，“反正我们又不能当面决斗，那我在埃及还是童实野都没关系吧，线上决斗不都一样吗？”  
　　海马用力敲了下车窗∶“你是要逃吗，游戏？你当初信誓旦旦地说以后不会避开我了其实是谎言吗？你到底还说了多少句谎话，还是说你现在又改变主意了？”  
　　“海马。”亚图姆叹了口气，“我说的是直到你告诉我你的想法为止，而我得到的答案就是……”  
　　“我没有拒绝你！”  
　　空气仿佛凝滞了，亚图姆盯着海马看了好一会儿，慢慢眨了下眼，从卡包里拿出自己的卡组，从里面抽出一张卡，举起来给海马看。  
　　恶魔圣域。  
　　海马瞪大了眼睛，他看了一眼亚图姆手里的那张，又看了一眼自己手里的那张，两张恶魔圣域，也就是说……  
　　“你给我的这张在这里。你让我有点失望啊，海马。”话虽如此，亚图姆却心情很好似的笑起来，“我还以为你在摸到牌的那一瞬间就能感受到了。”  
　　“那这张是？”  
　　“是我后来买到的——你送我的东西我也从来没打算轻易还回去。”  
　　“你这家伙……”竟敢玩弄我，海马话还没说完，亚图姆的车门打开了，对方一把抓住他的手腕，拖着他坐进KC的轿车里。  
　　车里的木马朝他们招了招手，亚图姆点点头，说道∶“木马，矶野先生，麻烦你把车开到一个安全的地方。”  
　　“矶野，前面的树林里！”  
　　“遵命，木马少爷。”  
　　  
　　海马坐在车里。刚刚车门刚一打开，亚图姆的信息素味道就像海浪一样差点将他打倒在地，现在他们两个挤在汽车后座——木马和矶野已经识趣地离开了，他简直是被对方的信息素彻底包围了起来。他看了一眼自己还被亚图姆握住的手腕，那里的脉搏一定跳得快要蹦出血管了。  
　　“如果我没有找过来。”海马开口道，“那这张卡是什么意思？”  
　　“就是你最初想的那个意思。”  
　　海马看向他∶“你知道我会来？”  
　　“我只是在赌。”亚图姆耸了下肩，“很高兴，我赌赢了。”  
　　“你……”海马咬咬牙，他本来还想说什么，可惜信息素的效果越来越明显，他觉得自己大脑好像蒙上了一层薄雾，他只好往后一仰，“你怎么还不做？”  
　　亚图姆看了他一眼，支起身体，轻轻抱住了海马，他灼热的呼吸落在了海马的颈边∶“在这之前，海马，我想知道你到底想要什么，不想要什么。”  
　　海马吸了一口气，Alpha的信息素甜得危险。他想要什么？其实他也不知道他该怎么表达，他从未遇到过类似的情况，木马曾经提醒他让他把之前说过的话向亚图姆重复一遍，他闭上眼睛，把头靠在对方肩上∶“我想和你决斗。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“我想和你当永远的宿敌。”  
　　亚图姆轻轻拍着他的背∶“嗯，继续。”  
　　“我讨厌‘喜欢’这个词，它太简单，毫无份量，就好像你可以随便对你的任何一个朋友都能说出来，我们明明该有更崇高，更神圣的联系。”也许是信息素的原因，海马觉得自己似乎比平日更容易说出来，他继续伏在亚图姆肩上闷闷地说道，“除了你和木马，我没有和其他人建立过其他类型的联系，我不知道标记会给我们的关系带来怎样的变化，也许你会将它视作又一次征服游戏，然后就对我失去兴趣，去标记下一个Omega。”  
　　两人沉默了一会儿，海马感到一个吻落在他的额头上，亚图姆沿着他的额头，又亲了亲他的眼帘：“我明白了，海马。”  
　　亚图姆牵起海马的手，将它放在嘴边也亲了亲才继续说道：“第一，我向你保证，无论发生什么，我们是永远的宿敌，我们的决斗之路永远不会有尽头，我们可以是朋友，是亲人，是恋人或者其他，但是你一直都是我最好的对手。”  
　　“第二，我当然可以换成我爱你之类的说法，但是我觉得你想要的恐怕不只是一个词语的变化。海马，我们的联系是灵魂的联系，从三千年前就延续下来，未来也从未有断绝的可能，它当然不会被一个词语所限制，它也不会被任何事物改变，如果有，那也只是加深我们的联系。”他笑了笑，接着说，“最后，标记别的Omega是什么傻话，我从来没对你以外的Omega有过兴趣。”  
　　海马没有说话，亚图姆捧起他的脸吻住他，对方没有挣扎，他的手慢慢沿着对方发颤的脊椎朝下抚摸，直到脱下海马已经完全湿透的里裤，他叹了口气：“海马，我要进去了？”  
　　过了一会儿，直到亚图姆以为海马不想再回应什么时，他突然听到对方带着喘息的低声：“……标记我。”  
　　亚图姆瞪大眼睛：“你说什么？”  
　　“我说标记我，不要让我说第三次，亚图姆！”海马抬起头来，蓝色的眼睛即使被情欲熏蒸也闪耀着决意的光。  
　　“要在这里吗？”亚图姆环视了一下狭窄的车后座，觉得在这种地方标记海马实在有点过意不去，“我觉得还是去你的房间里……海马！”  
　　他突然觉得视角倒转了，海马竟然将他推倒在后座椅上——他一个发情的Omega哪来这么大力气，亚图姆还在惊讶中，海马就已经跨坐在他身上：“你这家伙还要让我等多久？”  
　　“海马，你这样会伤到自己的！”亚图姆连忙伸手扶住他的腰，本来就在强撑的海马在亚图姆一动的瞬间就瘫倒下来，亚图姆只好搂住他，慢慢调整自己的姿势：“放松，海马，你不放松我也进不去。”  
　　好不容易调整好位置，亚图姆将海马压在身下，他再次抬眼看着对方，红色的瞳孔里映出对方蓝色的眼睛：“最后再确认一次，海马，你准备好了吗？”  
　　“你哪来那么多废话——啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　海马从未想象过那个感受，快感如同一把劈刀将他的整个灵魂都劈成了两半，他朦朦胧胧地聚集起刚才裂成碎片的意识看了一眼亚图姆，对方喘了一口气解释道：“我在突破你的生殖腔。”  
　　“……生殖腔？”  
　　“标记的方式是alpha的性器进入到omega的生殖腔中成节再释放，同时咬住omega的后颈腺体。”亚图姆亲了亲他湿漉漉的额头，“这个过程中的感觉会异常强烈，所以我才会问你准备好没有。”  
　　海马睁着失神的双目喃喃地说道：“我会死的。”  
　　“不会的，相信我。”亚图姆握住海马垂在一旁的手，停了一秒后再度猛烈地冲撞了上去。  
　　无上的快感将海马再度撕成碎片，他觉得自己仿佛什么也看不见，什么也听不见了，只有洪水般的情欲将他一遍又一遍淹没窒息，突然，他似乎感觉到亚图姆的性器到达了自己体内最深处，然后胀大，挤压着他身体内壁所有敏感的腔肉，那是alpha的节，不到释放无法离开，被节钉住的omega毫无退脱可能，只能乖乖成为对方俘虏。但是和亚图姆这么深地结合在一起的感受又是那么强烈，海马抓住亚图姆的肩膀，仿佛那是洪水中的唯一浮板，他不知道自己是不是狂乱地喊着什么，也不知道自己浑身抽搐得无法停止，甚至不知道自己已经崩溃得哭泣，他只知道自己的高潮如同烟花一样不断升上天然后爆炸开来，他背后摩擦着皮质座椅，下意识弯下头露出了自己的后颈——那是omega彻底臣服的姿势，他在等待alpha来标记他。亚图姆眯了下眼，他知道自己已经快接近了，他加大了在海马甬道里撞击的频率，在即将射精的瞬间，一口咬住了海马后颈的腺体上。  
　　海马只觉得自己大脑一片空白，他的血液好像都充满了催情剂，他被巨大的捕虫草吞了进去，自己的身体在溶解，意识在消亡，他似乎已经不复存在，留存于世的只有除了快感以外什么都无法感觉的淫欲生物。  
　　世界崩溃了，宇宙湮灭了，极乐的黑暗将他彻底包围。  
　　  
　　海马做了一个梦。  
　　梦里的他追着太阳跑，但是太阳东升西落，他无论如何也追不上。他建立了空间站，漫天的星球仿佛触手可及，太阳在太空中那么大，那么亮，好像离得很近，但是他知道很遥远。他眼睛眨也不眨地盯着太阳，强烈的光线刺激得他眼睛流泪，他命令空间站朝太阳的方向飞去，光芒越来越耀眼，快要刺瞎他的眼睛，温度越来越灼热，好像要将他熔化，他激动地张开双臂，迎接太阳将他彻底吞噬。  
　　海马睁开眼睛时，明亮的白光落满他的眼帘，他动了下头，听到一旁亚图姆的声音：“你醒了吗，海马？”  
　　他转过头去，距离他这么清晰、清醒地近距离看亚图姆过去多长时间了？对方坐在床边的一张椅子上，朝他笑了笑。  
　　被标记后的感觉和想象中有些不太一样，他原本以为这之后他大概会闻不到对方的信息素了，但是实际上他还是可以清楚闻到，还是那样甜蜜，危险，只不过就像酒量变好了一样，他不至于在闻到那股味道的瞬间就失去控制。他伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，被标记的痕迹清晰可触。  
　　“亚图姆。”  
　　“怎么了，海马？”  
　　他也不知道怎么了，也许就是突然想叫叫对方的名字而已。见海马久了没回话，亚图姆也不再追问，他起身拿了个什么东西扔给海马，被对方稳稳接住。  
　　海马低头看了一眼，青眼白龙，亚图姆扔给他的是自己的卡组。  
　　“我们的决斗还没有结束，不是吗？”亚图姆一边切着自己的牌，一边说道。  
　　“啊。”海马也笑了，他握紧了自己的卡，“这一次我一定会将你打倒得体无完肤，亚图姆。”  
　　“我拭目以待。”  
　　“哼，我先攻！”  
　　没错，他们的灵魂早已通过决斗联系，缠绕交融，不可分离，肉体的联系无关紧要，如有也是加深了他们的羁绊。奥罗拉现象不是巧合，而是宿命的抉择，是除了彼此没有第二人选，他们能在决斗中感受到对方灵魂的拥抱，亦能在交合中感受到激昂的震颤。  
　　那是决斗，亦是做爱，那是做爱，亦是决斗。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	7. 番外

　　 亚图姆原本以为海马会对自己被标记的事情耿耿于怀一段时间，结果第二天他一睡醒，就好像全世界都知道他们已经标记的事情了，海马这家伙又劫持了电视信号对大家进行广播，从此他走在街上，除了“决斗王”、“海马社长的宿敌”以外，又多了一个“标记了海马的alpha”的新头衔。  
　　简直就好像默认他俩已经结婚了一样。  
　　对于这个爆炸性的新闻，除了游戏以外的朋友们当然是从震惊到怀疑到不得不相信，尤其是城之内，差点就要怀疑是海马霸王硬上弓地去找海马干架，后来被亚图姆提醒“我是alpha”后才不得不石化坐下，抱着头一脸的不可置信。  
　　貘良赶紧哈哈地打圆场：“但是是很传奇的故事呢，祝你们幸福，对了， 你们是alpha和omega吧，也祝你们早生贵子。”  
　　“等等貘良，他们都是男的生不出来吧！”  
　　“可以吧。”貘良点着下巴想了想，“我记得就算是男性的omega好像也……”  
　　“啊啊停停停，后面的我不想知道了！”城之内再次扶住脑袋，“我今天的世界观已经裂得够彻底了。”  
　　“还不是因为城之内你缺乏常识的缘故。”杏子揶揄道，接着她把视线投向亚图姆，“亚图姆，只要你幸福，我们大家都会支持你的。”  
　　亚图姆笑着点点头：“谢谢你，杏子。”  
　　“那么为了庆祝亚图姆脱团，我们今晚去吃烧烤吧！”本田建议道，“我家附近有家新开的烧烤店！”  
　　“赞成！”  
　　在朋友的欢呼声中，亚图姆拿出手机看了看：“抱歉，我去不了了，我得回去和濑人一起吃晚饭。”  
　　“欸？是海马君……”  
　　“嗯，他下班回家了。”  
　　“哼，海马这家伙。”城之内不满地说道，“就凭着自己的身份独占亚图姆，简直太过分了。”  
　　亚图姆无奈地看了城之内一眼，笑了笑道：“其实这话也没错……我现在确实是被濑人独占着的。”  
　　“…………………………”  
　　“啊啊啊现充真是太过分了！”本田咬着自己的包带大叫。  
　　  
　　亚图姆在屋里没有看见海马，矶野朝他鞠了一躬：“亚图姆先生，濑人少爷说在屋顶花园等你。”  
　　屋顶花园？海马这家伙又在搞什么鬼。  
　　亚图姆刚一推开屋顶的门，一股热浪便朝他袭来，巨大的青眼白龙从天而降，对着他就是一道毁灭的喷射白光，他的脚底迅速蔓延成了一片火海。  
　　火并没有对他造成实际伤害，亚图姆很快反应过来这只是立体影像，接着他就听到了海马熟悉的笑声：“哈哈哈哈亚图姆，怎么样，这是你从未感受过的烧烤氛围吧！”  
　　烧烤？亚图姆朝前方望去，果然看到花园中间摆了一个烧烤架，上面正滋滋地烤着各种肉类，海马站在不远处，他的脚下也是火海，白色的风衣在火光中猎猎作响。  
　　亚图姆挑起眉毛：“今天的晚饭是烧烤？”  
　　“怎么，你宁愿跟你的那些朋友们一起吃烧烤，也不愿意和我一起吃？”  
　　“你以为我是为了什么推掉大家的聚会。”亚图姆摇摇头走上前去，“还有，你到底在我身上安了多少窃听器，濑人。”  
　　“童实野市的所有事情我都知道。”海马哼了一声，“总之，好好享受我特意为我们准备的烈焰地狱烧烤宴吧。”  
　　“好啊。”亚图姆再次环顾了一下四周，虽然立体影像的火焰并没有温度，但是烧烤箱是实实在在存在的，在它的高温影响下，好像周围的火海真的具有能烧灼人的温度一般，他忍不住脱下了外套丢在一旁，“确实这样更有烧烤的感觉了，濑人！”  
　　“那是当然，亚图姆！”  
　　“决斗（开动）！”  
　　  
　　满足完人生三大欲的两人窝在床上，淡淡的信息素在空气中慢慢缠绕，亚图姆的手指梳着海马的头发，开口说道：“有件事，濑人，我明天要去一趟埃及。”  
　　“你怎么又要去埃及了？”  
　　“本来之前那次就是伊西斯邀请过我去帮她参考一下考古内容，结果因为你的事没有去，现在她又问我有没有空，我想还是去一趟，反正也花不了多少时间。”  
　　海马没说话，只是翻了个身背对着着亚图姆。  
　　亚图姆叹了一口气，伸手从背后搂住海马：“放心吧，我最多去两个星期，如果有什么事情就给我打电话，我会马上赶回来的。”  
　　海马的声音从被子里闷闷地传来：“自己去买机票，别想着我会用直升机送你。”  
　　“……我没想过这事。”  
　　  
　　第二天早上，洗漱完毕的亚图姆来到餐厅，看见只坐着木马的空荡荡的餐桌：“濑人还没有起来吗？”  
　　“是啊，哥哥大人平时很少睡过头的。”木马一边往嘴里塞饭一边说道，他要赶紧吃完饭去学校，来不及等海马和亚图姆了。  
　　“我去看看。”  
　　亚图姆推开房门，正好看见换好衣服的海马，对方看了他一眼继续穿上外套，亚图姆皱了下眉：“濑人，你不吃早饭吗？”  
　　“不吃，没胃口。”  
　　“怎么了，你还在生我的气？”  
　　“没有。”海马别过脸，“就是不想吃而已。”  
　　亚图姆顿了一下，然后走上前，抓住海马的手腕：“不吃早饭对你身体不好。我们去餐厅，多少吃点。”  
　　“喂，亚图姆！”  
　　  
　　好说歹说终于把海马按到餐厅椅子上，木马在门口笑着朝他们招了招手，海马总觉得那小子脸上还带着一点“把哥哥大人交给亚图姆真放心”的神情。他看了一眼自己的餐盘，放着的都是自己平日里习惯的早餐，但是不知道怎么的今天就是一点也不想吃。他试着夹起一片煎蛋，还没放进嘴里突然就觉得一股恶心从胃部直冲喉咙，他立刻扔下筷子冲进卫生间。  
　　亚图姆紧随其后跑进来，一边轻轻拍着海马的背一边给他递上纸巾：“怎么了？濑人，你哪里不舒服？”  
　　海马摇了摇头，想说没事，却突然又感到一阵晕眩，差点让他趔趄摔倒在地，还好亚图姆将他稳稳扶住，对方没再问什么了，只是将他扶出卫生间后，立刻给医生打了个电话。  
　　  
　　医生的结果出来得很快，只是他们互相对视了一眼不知道是该先说“糟糕”还是“恭喜”，最后只好硬着头皮板着脸说道：“海马社长，根据我们的检查，这是妊娠现象，您怀孕了。”  
　　亚图姆和海马同时石化当场：“怀孕？”  
　　医生怕他们不理解，又赶紧解说道：“Omega本身就具有生育系统，不分男女性别，所以性行为的防护措施如果没做到位会怀孕很正常……”  
　　“亚图姆。”海马把手放在自己的腹部，慢慢将视线移向对方，“不管你说什么，我都一定会把这个孩子生下来的，到那个时候……”  
　　“你在想什么，濑人。我当然也希望你把孩子生下来啊。”亚图姆立刻坐到海马旁边，伸出一只手轻轻覆盖在海马放在腹部的手上，微笑道，“这可是我们的孩子。”  
　　海马没有说完的话被对方噎了回去，亚图姆的手心很热，他几乎能感受到对方的温度沿着自己的手传递到腹部，他咳了一声改变话题：“你再不走飞机要误点了。”  
　　亚图姆睁大眼睛：“你现在这样我还走什么？”  
　　“你看不起我吗，亚图姆？”虽然这么说着，海马的嘴角却止不住地上翘，“你觉得我一个人撑不过去？”  
　　“是我自己想留在你身边，可以吗？”  
　　“……随便你。”  
　　  
　　自从海马怀孕这件事被大家知道后，木马便自告奋勇揽下了几乎所有的公司事务。海马闲在家里，虽说有亚图姆陪他玩游戏，但是不能进行各种刺激和剧烈运动的生活还是让海马觉得自己快无聊出霉来，亚图姆看出了他的情绪，建议道：“要不要去度个假？”  
　　“去哪里？”  
　　“看你喜欢，海边，森林，总之就当换个心情。”  
　　  
　　但是真的能换个心情吗？海马站在海滨别墅的窗前想，海风带着淡淡的盐味吹过来，有一点像他自己的信息素。  
　　自从他怀孕以后，医生建议应避免性行为。这对身为alpha和omega的两人来说都有些尴尬，为了避免把持不住擦枪走火，亚图姆甚至特意搬出了海马的卧室，这样算来，两人已经一个多月没有做爱了。  
　　海马闭上眼睛深吸一口气，想要借此平复自己焦躁的身体，海风的盐味逐渐开始发酵，变得越来越甜越来越浓，丝丝缕缕缠绕住他的身体内部，带来一股甚至能称之为疼痛的热度。  
　　“我带了好吃的回来……濑人？”亚图姆刚一推开门就被信息素的味道扑面，海马正很不舒服地蜷在床上，他连忙走过去，伸手摸了摸海马的额头，“是发情期吗？你的脸好烫。”  
　　海马在亚图姆的抚摸下忍不住轻轻呜咽了一声，下意识地就着对方的手掌蹭了蹭，以缓解自己体内直达灵魂的渴望，他睁开眼睛，被情欲熏得几乎失神的目光落在亚图姆身上：“……疼。”  
　　“我知道。”亚图姆的手指轻轻从海马的脸上移到后颈，omega就算被标记了也会有发情期，大概每年两次。只不过大多数omega在怀孕的时候会因为激素影响而减少发情期症状，但是也有少部分例外，这些omega在怀孕的时候反而会因为激素的变化而加重发情期症状，而现在看来，海马不幸就是后一种。  
　　最重要的是，抑制剂对海马没用。  
　　海马此时恨不得自己变成一滩水，彻底融化在亚图姆带着杜桑花气息的怀抱中，他搂着亚图姆的脖子，和对方一遍又一遍地接吻，但还是不够，身体内的热度没有因此减弱半分。  
　　亚图姆一只手固定住海马，另一只手的食指慢慢沿着对方后穴探进去，本来就因为怀孕而被压迫得极敏感的前列腺在亚图姆手指伸进去的瞬间就痉挛了一下，海马立刻大声尖叫出声，亚图姆抱着他亲了亲，又伸了一只手指进去，接着两只手指在海马体内逡巡着点按，去寻找那个最敏感的点位。  
　　海马张开嘴大口呼吸着，空虚已久的身体突然被极乐的电流冲刺的感觉实在让他招架不住，没多久，在亚图姆用他熟悉的力量去按压那个点时，海马便又再度尖叫地射了出来。  
　　亚图姆呼出一口灼热的气息，慢慢将手指退出海马的身体，哑着声音问：“濑人，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
　　海马摇了摇头，亚图姆刚刚用手指完全没有缓解他的症状，反而因为挑起了更多情欲又没有彻底满足让他想要更多，他的手指紧紧抓住亚图姆的后背：“不够……我要你进来。”  
　　“可是……”亚图姆迟疑地看了一眼海马的肚子，“我担心伤到你。”  
　　海马咬了下牙：“你把我绑起来。”  
　　亚图姆瞪大眼睛：“你说什么？”  
　　“这样我就不会乱动了！然后你……”海马顿了一下，“你控制一下自己……”  
　　亚图姆深深看了海马一眼，这是海马极度信任他的表现，他必须要回报这份信任才行，亚图姆点点头：“我知道了。”  
　　他很快从屋里找到了几根柔软的尼龙绳，将海马的四肢固定起来，此刻的海马白皙的皮肤因为情欲而显出漂亮的粉色，双手被牢牢捆住，双腿张开，完全是一副任君享用的模样，如果不是因为知道发情的omega实在很难受，亚图姆倒是很想停下来好好欣赏一番。  
　　亚图姆再次把手指放进海马的后穴里，那里已经十分柔软和湿润了，海马的身体立刻在快感下扭动了起来，但是因为手脚都被束缚住了，只能听到尼龙绳上的铃铛叮当作响。  
　　“……铃铛？”  
　　“嗯，这个绳子可能是以前在这个海岛上祭祀海神的时候用的，所以上面还带着一些铃铛。”亚图姆伸手弹了一下海马大腿上的一个铃铛，那里立刻发出清脆的摇动声，“我觉得还挺好听的，就没有取下来了。”  
　　“等等，祭祀，亚图姆你——啊啊啊啊啊！”海马话没说完，亚图姆已经将自己的阴茎慢慢推入了他的体内，他小心意义地调整着角度，注意不给海马的身体带来任何负担，但是对于海马来说，这完全又是另一种甜蜜的折磨了。  
　　“快一点……哈，再深一点，啊啊啊啊啊啊太深了！啊——”  
　　叮当——叮叮——叮当——  
　　甜腻的呻吟与悦耳的铃声一起合奏出无比淫荡的音乐，与催情的信息素一起将海马全部感官都包围起来，太快乐了，太舒服了，连铃铛声似乎也成为了催情的音响声。  
　　亚图姆的性器官到达了最深处，海马突然意识到：“那里是……”  
　　“是宫口，孩子在的地方。”  
　　“是……啊啊啊不行！那里——那里是孩子……呜呜呜啊啊啊！”海马狂乱地时而点头时而摇头。宫口被摩擦带来的巨大快感让他再也说不出任何话语，甚至连尖叫都发不出声来，只有铃声替代了他的内心，连绵不断的震响如实地诉说他不断到达的高潮。  
　　铃声很久以后才彻底停息。海岛上的海神，终于将他的祭祀品吞噬殆尽。  
　　  
　　“亚图姆，现在什么时间了？”  
　　“晚上9点，你饿了吗，要吃点东西吗？”  
　　“……好。”海马的脑袋在亚图姆身上蹭了蹭，他还有些迷迷糊糊的样子，“……还是很奇怪。”  
　　“没什么奇怪的，omega发情期会持续一周的时间，这是你的第一个发情期。”亚图姆捧着海马的脸亲了亲，“先起来吃饭吧，吃完我们再继续。”


End file.
